


Démonský hrnek

by CharisTeapot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphales wing mug, Crowley provokes, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Living Together, M/M, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: Když se s někým rozhodnete bydlet, musíte občas přijít na nějaké kompromisy a Azirafal o tom zjistí své, když se mu Crowley začne doma zabydlovat.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Démonský hrnek

„To snad nemyslíš vážně?!“ Azirafal se téměř zajíkl, když do místnosti vešel Crowley svým obvyklým uvolněným krokem.

„Co?“ nechápal démon, ale pokračoval směrem ke svému oblíbenému křeslu v rohu místnosti, kterému Azirafal tajně říkal květinový koutek, neboť právě se nacházel největší shluk Crowleyho pokojových rostlin, které si k němu do bytu postupně přinášel. 

„Můj hrnek na kakao!“ vysvětlil Azirafal důrazně a pro jistotu nepřestával ukazovat na bílý hrnek s dvěma křídly místo ucha, který Crowley svíral v obou rukách. 

„A co má být? Není to hrnek na kakao, je to prostě hrnek. Trochu černé kávy mu neublíží…“ Crowley doputoval ke křeslu a pohodlně se usadil.

Azirafal zavřel oči a vydechl. Musel si připomenout, že to on démona přemlouval, aby se k němu nastěhoval, nabádal ho, aby se v jeho bytě nad knihkupectvím cítil jako doma. Vnitřně si vynadal za své kompulzivní chování ohledně tak banální a materiální věci, jakou byl jeho hrneček. Svůj výbuch se snažil ospravedlnit nezvykem na nově vzniklou situaci. Teď už to není jeho strana a jejich strana, teď jsou na své vlastní straně, a to s sebou nese změny v podobě démonské kávy v jeho andělském hrnku.

„Samozřejmě, jistě, ano,“ mumlal si anděl pro sebe a trochu zahanbeně teď uhýbal pohledem od Crowleyho květinového koutku, kde momentálně démon seděl s jednou nohou přehozenou přes područku křesla. Po chvíli vzhlédl a podíval se Crowleymu zpříma do očí.

„Víš, co? Máš pravdu, ten hrnek mi evokuje staré pořádky,“ řekl anděl energicky. „Myslím, že potřebuje trochu vylepšit.“ Nepatrným pohybem ruky vyslal směrem ke Crowleymu decentní kouzlo, které předmět v jeho rukou změnil. Nyní držel démon v rukou černobílý hrneček, jež měl jedno křídlo bílé a druhé černé. 

„To nevypadá špatně,“ zhodnotil Crowley uznale s lehkým pousmáním na rtech a svlažil rty v temné tekutině. Hned, jak to udělal, vyprskl obsah před sebe. „Vážně jsi mi tam zázrakem přidal šlehačku s marshmallow?!?“

**Author's Note:**

> Do Good Omens fandomu jsem upadla teprve nedávno, ale za to velmi intenzivně. Tohle je moje první zveřejněná povídka, ale přiznávám, že rozepsaných už jich za tu chvíli mám vícero a ráda bych se jim v blízké době věnovala a také zveřejňovala. Protože tato obsese má velmi podobně silný průběh, jako ta Sherlockovská před sedmi lety (vážně je to už tak dlouho?). Každopádně mě utvrdila v tom, že kdo je jednou fangirl, zůstane jí už navždy. Snad jste si tuto jednorázovku užili tak jako já, když jsem jí psala.


End file.
